In Search of Rhapsody
by Sheith
Summary: Ajax Hymn, professional lore researcher and treasure hunter, stumbles upon a strange scroll on an expedition. Bringing news of this to Celestia serves to involve him and his team in what may not only be the Celestia's one wish, but Zecora's past..
1. Chapter 1

In Search of Rhapsody  
>Chapter 1<p>

"I hope you understand, I'm discussing this with you all in complete confidence."

The pale blue pony kneels low as he prepares his reply for the regal-looking white alicorn standing before him, her rainbow-colored mane flowing down her neck. "Yes, your majesty," he replied, similar answers echo across the room.

"Then let us begin." The regal pony gestures to the remainder of the room. "I believe introductions are to be in order." Around the room, voices are heard one by one, beginning with the regal pony. "As you all know, I am Princess Celestia, regent and current ruler of Equestria."

All eyes in the room then turn from Celestia to the pony standing next to her. "Ah... Sister, must I really? ...My name is Princess Luna," the young alicorn began, her features of which could only be described as the night sky, "I am Celestia's sister and govern over the Moon."

_Luna__?_ Thinks the pale blue pony, focusing a concerned gaze on her. _Wait__, __wasn__'__t__ that__..._ "N-Nightmare Moon!" Celestia turns towards him, her eyes narrowed in an intimidating manner as if to say _don__'__t__ say __another __word_. Realizing he mistakenly voiced his thoughts, the blue pony returns a look of apology and remains silent.

As she finishes, a bright blue pony in a magician getup proudly steps forward. "You all may call me the GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie; magician, extraordinaire!" She gestures to herself, smiling triumphantly.

Across from Trixie, a Lavender-coated pony sighs, burying her her face in her hooves. "Ahem... my apologies for Trixie's... enthusiasm. Continuing introductions, my name is Twilight Sparkle, faithful student to Princess Celestia, and this" directing attention to the young purple-and-green dragon next to her, "is my friend and personal assistant, Spike."

As she finishes, attention falls to the final member of the group. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Ajax Hymn, professional lore researcher and treasure hunter." The pale blue pony, with black-and-blue streaked hair states his profile, ending the first order of business.

As soon as Ajax's introduction is complete, Princess Celestia begins to speak. "Twilight has brought to my attention an interesting fragment of information concerning the infamous threat known as Nightmare Moon. It seems her presence has been shown on more than one occasion in the past."

Celestia then directs attention to Twilight. "Ah, thank you princess. Through my research, I've discovered evidence of a similar tragedy happening in an ancient unknown empire." Twilight's horn glows as she levitates a freshly written scroll into the air for the rest to see. She then begins to read:

_It__ came __to __us __in__ the __dead __of__ night__._

_That __puff __of __smoke__, __full__ of __evil __and __strife__._

_Once __moonlight__'__s __gleam__ appeared __in__ the __sky__, it __took __the __form__ of __our __king__'__s __apple __of__eye__._

_With __his __daughter __lost__, __the__ old__ king __mourned__._

_He __retired __to __his __bed__ for __more __years __to __speak__._

_No__ heir __to __behold__, __our __empire __was __weak__._

_Yet __on__ the __anniversary__ of __our__ trouble__'__s __first __spark__,_

_six __foals __appeared __to __leave __their __mark__._

_With __power __they __possessed__ beyond__ night__'__s __control__,_

_our__ suffering __was __quelled__.. __for __a__ moment __to __be __told__._

_At __day break__, __news__ was __brought__ to __the __land__._

_Not __of__ nightmare__'__s __passing__, __but __the__ king__'__s __health __at __hand__._


	2. Chapter 2

In Search of Rhapsody  
>Chapter 2<p>

Once the poem ends and is stored away yet again, the room grows silent, everyone eager for an explanation. "Ajax here acquired the original scroll during his travels and returned to Canterlot to further his research." Ajax nods in confirmation of Twilight's words. "Soon after, he requested an audience with Princess Celestia."

"You wished to see me, young scholar?" Princess Celestia addresses Ajax as she enters the conference hall.

"Yes your majesty." He rummages through his pack, pulling out an old yellowed scroll. "I discovered an ancient scripture on my journey through the Galloping Grasslands. It may be a clue to foretelling , but I can't seem to decipher its origin."

Ajax levitates the scroll to Celestia, who looks it over with a thoughtful look. "Hmm... it seems quite illegible. However, maybe if-"

"May I ask, is there something you know that could help me decipher its origin?" Ajax asks, his face showing a hopeful glow.

"No. Well, possibly." Celestia calls to a nearby servant to bring her a mirror. When she returns, Celestia holds the scroll up to the mirror, reading it back to Ajax word for word.

Ajax looks on, both embarrassed he hadn't thought of such a solution sooner and relieved to finally know its contents. "Your majesty, if I'm not mistaken, this seems quite similar to the recent events at the hands of Nightmare Moon. She even seems to be mentioned as _Nightmare__'__s__ passing_. Um, your majesty... Princess?"

Celestia remains still, a intensely serious look plastered on her face. She remembers back to her sister's banishment when her father- "Princess Celestia!"

Ajax's words bring her back to firm ground. As she shakes the clouds out of her head, she resumes the discussion. "Ah! Yes, well, it would appear to be a matter of utmost importance. I may have just the pony to help us locate the origin of this scroll. Please, follow me." With Ajax tailing behind, she then leaves the meeting hall, steering them toward the royal barracks, more specifically, to the captain of the guards.

"Your majesty, what a pleasure it is to see you. Is there anything you require?" The noble war-pony asks of Celestia, bowing his head in respect.

"I require your assistance in transporting my friend here to Ponyville." As Celestia says this, Ajax looks on, perplexed. _Ponyville__? __What__ is __she__ planning__?_ "Ajax," He jumps with surprise, forgetting Celestia knew he was still there. "when you arrive, I'll need you to seek out my apprentice, Twilight. She knows more about our topic at hand than most mares in Equestria."

After arriving by daybreak, Ajax follows the princess' directions to Ponyville's library. After knocking at the oaken door and taking a slight pause, the door swings open to reveal a small purple dragon with green spikes. "Oh hey, who're you?" the dragon asks, a snarky tone hidden in his words.

"Spike! Who's at the door?"


End file.
